Minutes To Midnight
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: André wants to end the year right, with Tori in his arms.


**Minutes To Midnight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vicTORious  
**

It was 11:37p December 31st when André decided he would do something he wanted to do since the day he met her. He didn't know if it was his sixth vodka and cranberry juice, or was this his fifth? Maybe it was the fact that he agonized over Tori and how he felt about her the past two years. He thought that she just saw him as a friend and rather than risk their friendship André chose to remain silent about how he felt. However, his choice began to haunt him after her recent Christmas gift to him. Tori had spoken to Mason Thornesmith and somehow convinced him to have 'I Knew', a song André recorded, played at the top of the hour for 12 hours on Christmas Day. By the fourth time it played people were already calling in requesting it and André's phone was ringing off the hook from labels looking to sign him. He was amazed at the reaction but felt bad seeing as he had only gotten Tori a friend a treble cleft charm. That was six days ago. He promptly went out and got her a gift that would show her how he felt. He checked his watch, 18 minutes to put his plan in motion. He turned around,got his balance, then scanned the room for Beck. He found him standing in what no doubt was an argument with Jade. He made his way through the sea of people and over to them.

' . . . . dance with her if you want to. I don't care.' Jade said.

André cleared his throat to get the duos attention.

'What?' Jade snapped at him.

'Have you guys seen Tori?'

'Last I saw she was chasing some people out of her parents' bedroom.' Beck replied.

'Good, good. I need your help.'

It was 11 minutes to midnight after André explained his plan. He wanted Beck and Jade to have a fake argument, although who could tell with those two, and then Jade going to Tori and asking her if she could lie down in her bedroom to think. Tori would take Jade to her bedroom where André would be waiting to talk to her.

It was 6 minutes to midnight when the argument started. The whole party ground to a halt as everyone was watching an animated Jade scream at Beck. André made his way around the crowd and up the stairs to Tori's bedroom as Jade stomped off in the direction of Tori. He stood awkwardly in her room not sure of what to do or how long he'd have to wait until she arrived. He drifted over to her window and stared out of it until he heard Jade and Tori outside the door.

'I'll be right there I just need to go to the bathroom first.' Jade said.

'Alright.' Tori replied as she opened the door and walked into her room. 'André?'

'We'll just leave you two alone.' Beck said as she nudged Tori inside. Tori turned around just in time to see a smiling Beck and Jade.

'Thanks guys.' André said as Beck closed the door. 'Hey Tor.'

'André what's going on?'

'Sorry, I needed to talk to you and I didn't want to be distracted by any noise or anything.'

'Talk to me about what?' Tori asked confused as to why her friend would want to talk to her.

André took a deep breath. He had played out similar scenarios in his mind about this exact moment a few months after he met her. He would tell her how he felt about her. She would tell him how she felt about him. They would embrace, kiss, and live not happily ever. Like so many fairy tales he'd heard as a child. But this. This was way different than anything he'd imagined. He started to have doubts and wondered if he'd misinterpreted the hugs, the looks, the lingering hand on his arm. The way they'd be like a couple a few times but weren't technically a couple. The thought of losing his friend or being rejected won out and he forced a smile. 'Never mind it can wait.', he said as he made his way past her.

'André?' she said in a way that tugged at his heart. He turned around and found her eyes. Inside them he saw longing and... Was that hope? No. He was being foolish again. She reached out and touched his arm.

'Was that gift more than a gift?' he asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean was it more than a Christmas gift to you?'

'What else could it be?' she asked trying to figure out what he was actually asking her.

'A gesture of love.' he said capturing her eyes with his daring her to look away. She held his gaze for four heartbeats before looking away. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small rectangle covered in snowmen and snowflakes. He held it out to her. 'This is what I really wanted to get you.' he said as he pressed the box in her hand. She took it and opened it revealing a box similar to what the charm he had given her had come in. She opened the box and saw the diamond necklace she commented on wanting one time they were at the mall together. She had been joking of course because the necklace was really expensive. She was stunned.

'André I can't accept this. It's too much.' she said holding the box out to him. He pushed her hands back.

'It isn't enough. I want to give you the world to make up for all the time I pretended I wanted someone else. When really I wanted you. I love you Tori. Since the second day I met you. You were so beautiful to me I was convinced the first day must have been a dream. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship so I didn't say anything but it hurt.' André had his hands to his heart. His eyes never leaving Tori's even as they watered. She turned away from him. Whether to not see him cry or hide her own tears he didn't know.

'Every time I dated someone to make you jealous or I would see you with someone else it hurt. I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure. Your gift told me everything your heart was afraid to say.' André's alarm beeped and muffled cheers could be heard through the door. The two stood silent not saying anything. After about three minutes he broke the silence. 'Tori. Tori, please say something.' He didn't try to hide the desperation in his voice. He was out there. Exposed. His feelings in a vacant field surrounded by nothingness waiting for her to rescue them. He stood there wondering if he'd just alienated his best friend by telling her he loved her and had for almost two years now. His fear was compounded by the fact that she wasn't saying anything. And then she spoke. He didn't quite hear her. He wasn't sure if he'd imagined the whole thing. She turned around, looked into his eyes, then ran into his arms. He held her close as she buried her face in his chest. After a minute she looked up at him and lightly pecked him on the lips.

'That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard.' she said as she took a step back. 'I'm tired of pretending too. I've wanted to ask you out for the longest but you're my best friend. My best friend. I know I sort of ruined things when I put that label on you but it was the only way I could keep you close while trying to figure out if you felt the same way. I hurt too when I went out with other guys. That's why I never went on more than two dates with anyone. I felt like I was cheating on you somehow even though we _weren't_ dating. It's why I haven't dated for months and subconsciously told you everything you already knew through my gift.' Tori said, sort of rambling. 'I love you. I'm in love with you and I want us to be together.'

André smiled as he took in her words. 'You had me worried there. You were all quiet while I'm pouring my heart out to you and then you kiss me gently saying it's the sweetest thing you ever heard. Normally that's a bad sign.', he said around a chuckle.

'I had to absorb it all. Take everything and dissect it. Come to terms with how I feel. How we feel.' She grabbed his hand.

'New year, new love, new life together, new ...'

'Yea, yea. Enough smooth talking. Kiss her already!' Jade yelled through the door.

'Ignore her.' came Beck's reply. Apparently besides being great actors, Jade and Beck were eavesdroppers. André did take her advice however and kissed Tori deeply and passionately.

After they kissed the new couple opened the door and found the old couple standing there toasting them.

'Happy New Year! It's about time. I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a closet.' Jade said.

'You knew?' Tori asked bewildered.

'Everyone knew. We didn't want to interfere. You guys had to find your own path. We knew you would.' Beck said as he put an arm around Jade mimicking Tori and André's stance. 'So double date Friday?'

'We still have to go on our first date, but soon. Definitely soon.' André replied.

**End. R & R.  
**

**Back in 2013 with new stories and finishing up others. Happy New Years everyone!  
**


End file.
